1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, imaging device and mobile terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact photographing optical lens assembly and imaging device applicable to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the progress of science and technology, compact size has become the trend of modern electronic devices, such as, digital still camera, web camera, mobile phone camera, etc. In addition to the requirements of keeping a compact size and low cost, consumers also demand the optical lens assembly with better aberration correcting ability, high resolution and better image quality.
A conventional compact photographing optical lens assembly in an electronic device typically utilizes a two-element, three-element, four-element or five-element lens structure. However, in consideration of image quality, the four-element and five-element lens structures have the superiority in aberration correcting and image resolution.
As to the conventional five-element lens structure, the object-side surface of the first lens element is convex, which cannot prevent possible damage to the lens when the lens surface is exposed to the environment, thus decreasing the imaging quality. The fourth lens element is positive refractive power, which cannot extend the effective range of lens via the divergent light beam of the whole system. In addition, without having the bi-aspheric design of the fourth and fifth lens elements, it cannot obtain the high order aspherical coefficient for optimal performance, so that peripheral aberrations, such as, astigmatism and distortion, cannot be corrected effectively.